Christmas Love!
by TheCreatorOfFew
Summary: Merry Christmas! (For a friend) No one would notice how they felt towards each other. They fought every day calling each other names and spreading rumors about one another. But behind closed doors they loved, they cherished moments they were given. Natalia bashing and Male on Male sex.


Merry Christmas  
(For a friend)

No one would notice how they felt towards each other. They fought every day calling each other names and spreading rumors about one another. But behind closed doors they loved, they cherished moments they were given.

Alfred was at the mall looking through scarves since he ruined Ivan's during a fight at school. He never thought he would be with Ivan in a million years but he was spending the soon to come Christmas vacation with him. He was hoping the man would buy him a new jacket or a month of McDonald's for ruining his precious coat. About to give up on his search he saw it the right color and length the light pink scarf. As he grabbed it he met eyes with the women who grabbed the other end. Natalia, Ivan's freaky sister who had some sick obsession with his man. Matthew and Yekaterina were the only people who knew about their relationship. This freak gladly didn't, Alfred pulled on the scarf but Natalia wasn't letting go. "This is mine for my beloved brother let go asshole!" She pulled slightly harder. "Well I saw it first! Yer gonna rip it freak!" But it was inevitable. . . it ripped Natalia flew to the ground Alfred grabbed the two parts and paid for them now he had to make a stop a Arthur's. Fun.

Ivan knew a lot about Alfred and knew he had to get him a new coat. But Arthur sewed the patches on his coat and Ivan wasn't a fan of seeing him. But he sucked it up he found a identically brown jacket and was off to the Brits home. But once he arrived he saw Alfred at the door but he didn't want to come back to the apartments so he walked up as well. "Hello Alfred." He saw as he kisses the shorter mans cheek. "Why are you here?" Alfred looks up at him. "Need some patch work you?" "Gotta get something fixed. Your sister is a psycho! She ripped this poor thing up!" Alfred says lifting the bag he has up a bit. Before Ivan can say anything Alfred knocks. "Yes, oh hello Alfred and ... Ivan? Come in." They walked into the large apartment. (Big even though there is no room. Only a pull out couch.) "So what can I help you two with?" Arthur and the other two sat at his kitchen table. "Alfred has something he needs fixed." Ivan says looking at Alfred. "No Ivan needs some patching done." Alfred looks at Ivan. "Well patch work takes longer so let's get it done first." Arthur says getting up to get his supplies. "Just lie it on the table." Ivan was reluctant but put the jacket and the patches and what not from Alfred's old jacket. "Oh my..." Alfred looked at Ivan an tried not to jump on him and kissed him till either could breath. "Well this will be easy. Rather sweet of you." He said looking at the Russian. He knew about the relationship, Feliciano told him after going to see Matthew and Lovino. But Arthur wanted Alfred to tell him. (This caused many failed attempts at getting Alfred drunk.) "Well his jacket didn't do anything to me, Da?" "Yes I guess." Alfred was blushing not even hearing the conversation. He just wanted to leave so he could thank Ivan properly.

Sometime and a little chit chat later Arthur finish placing patches on the jacket and Alfred laid the light pink scarf on the table. Ivan had to get to work so Alfred walked him to the door. Kissing him before he left with the jacket."So Alfred is the scarf for Ivan?" "What!? No! Why would I ever.." Alfred looks at Arthur and sees he isn't falling for it. "Yeah, we are kinda dating. Ya mad or confused or something." "I am dating Feliciano, I am all but happy for you." Arthur looked at his work so far as to not stab him self. "Wait! What you and my little buddy why didn't ya tell me!" Alfred sat back down. "I never really got around to it we have been through a bit. Why didn't you tell me about Ivan." "Oh well, um I don't know we just didn't want to tell a lot of people. We told Mattie and Yina." "Feliciano told me Lovino told him Matthew told Lovino. Here done, just don't let him hurt you okay?" Arthur say honestly. "He wouldn't unless we were in a fight but I always have the high ground! I am the hero after all!" "Just get out you git!" Arthur pushed him out the door scarf in hand."Bye Brit!"

Alfred went to Ivan's house to wait for him to get off of work. He snacked a bit and wrapped his present. He heard a knock on the door. He soon regretted opening the door. "Why the fuck are you at my beloved brothers home asshole!" She poked him in the chest. "Well I am eating for my boyfriend to get home you?" Alfred smirked and poked her back. "What!? My brother wouldn't love a fat ass, loser, slob like you and your a guy!" Before either could say anything a car pulled into the drive way. "Hi honey!" "Hi love!" They both gave each other glares. "He's mine you incest freak!""no he's mine fat ass!" "Hello Alfred and sister?" Ivan said as he approached his stairs. Alfred runs up to him and kisses him. Ivan has no time to think as he is pulled into a deep passionate kiss. Forgetting about Natalia and placing his hands on Alfred's hips. Natalia storms off yelling something about winning over Ivan an stuff. All the boys can think about are one another. "To the bed room?" Alfred says kissing him again. "After I put your present up." Ivan says walking into his home Alfred closing the door and moping after him. "Fine. I'll sit it down then we can head up." "Your only doing this to tease me aren't you." Alfred wraps his arms around Ivan's neck. "Only a bit, Da." Ivan kisses him and places his hands back on the other boys hips.

They head up stairs Ivan carrying Alfred never breaking away to see where he was going to finally make it to his room. Throwing Alfred down on the bed. He starts to removes his clothes down to his boxers. Alfred watching him the whole time. He climbs on the bed and starts to now remove Alfred's clothes. First pulling off the shirt nibbling on his shoulders and neck licking one nip and toying with the other. "Ivan~" Alfreda moans grabbing the sheets. Ivan leaving marks all over the others body. Moving back up to the neck biting hard on the nape. Leaving the biggest mark he can. "Mmm~" Alfred pulls Ivan up so they can kiss Ivan removing his pants as they do. "I love you Ivan!" Ivan froze "Hey earth to Ivan! On no I broke you!" Ivan crashes their lips back together. "I love you to Alfred so much!" He hurriedly removed Alfred's pants and boxers completely. Grabbing the lube from his bed side table. "This is gonna hurt." "We have done it before ya know I am ready." Alfred says teasing the Russian. "I know I just wanted to warn you." Ivan places two fingers into the male slowly moving them around. "Just stick it gah just stick it in you dick!" Ivan laughs and slowly pulls his fingers out teasing Alfred. Alfred has had enough he flips them both over and places Ivan at his entrance. And starts rocking his body up and down riding the Russian. "Ah Ivan!" "Alfred!" Alfreda rocks a bit longer bringing them both to a simultaneous climax. Alfred pulls Ivan out of him and they lay down and fall asleep.

Next morning  
Alfred woke up to clean sheets and a new jacket. He had to keep him self from crying. He walked down stairs in fresh clothes and a new jacket. He couldn't stop thinking about it a new jacket. He saw Ivan placing the last part of breakfast on the table. Alfred went to the living room to see his gift untouched. He couldn't wait till Christmas he grabbed the gift and went back to the kitchen. "Hello Alfred you had a good sleep, Da!" Ivan happy to see him in the jacket. "Hells yeah man! Might have been better if you were there though." Alfred walks over kisses him and sitting down. "Well I wanted you to have a nice breakfast." Ivan sits down across from him. "Well since this breakfast looks awesome I can forgive you. Oh! Here open this!" Ivan takes gift looking inside and smiling at the contents. "Thank you I love it Da!" They finish breakfast and head to school.

Authors note

YINA  
I couldn't think of a shorter way to spell her name. (Ukraine)

Kinda a story interlude from I love you but I can't huh?

Merry Christmas Alexis!


End file.
